Blood spilled: Human to Mutant in just 1 year!
by GigaTA
Summary: A handful of teens have recently gone missing over America. Chris Hope is becoming quite suspicious of the feeling he’s getting followed. And for the flock, things just can’t get much worse right now. Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Psyber

**Disclaimer**: Maximum Ride and all of the characters associated with Maximum Ride belong to James Patterson. Everything else is mine you hear me? MINE!

**Chapter description**: Bout time I got this done, just an intro to Chris really.

**Overall Description**: A handful of teens have recently gone missing over America. Chris Hope is becoming quite suspicious of the feeling he's getting followed. And for the flock, things just can't get much worse right now.

**Pairings**: Just a heads up throughout the entire story. OCxMax, OCxFang, OCxIggy.

**Other things**: Character death, may be slight OOC-ness, I haven't read SOF yet so don't jump on me if I do anything that could contradict it, first few chapters are 1 year before the main plot, I'm different and I love it.

**POV for this chapter**: Chris Hope

Chapter 1: Psyber

"Christopher Hope!" I jolted awake hearing my name.   
"Huh what?" Groaning, I shook my head and felt my sunglasses slide further down my nose, revealing my _apparently_ chocolate brown eyes.  
Looking around, I noticed everyone looking at me, hearing the sound of quiet giggling and stifled laughter. Oh no, not again… "I uh… I fell asleep again huh?"  
Ms. Wilde nodded. Great, just freaking great. My forehead collided with the desk and I looked up just in time to see the detention slip float down in front of me like a leaf.  
Even better.

Yeah, if you haven't guessed by now, my name is Chris Hope, but most people call me Psy or Psyber for 3 reasons:  
1. I have this really annoying knack of guessing what people are thinking.  
2. Sometimes, I have these kind of flashes of things happening, and sometime in the future (longest so far is 2 months), big case of major de-ja-vu.  
3. Give me 5 minutes with a password or firewall protected system and I can hack it. Course, I don't do it for free.

Anyway, back to this little, _situation_.  
It's not my fault I swear! I've been kept awake by this feeling that I'm being followed, strangely enough, ever since this new guy came to my school and is scarily in all my classes, also, I swear he's a model trying to hide from the press.  
Oh, and these freaky dreams of flying.  
Pft, yeah freaking right. Soon enough I'll be seeing fairies flying around everybody's shoulders.  
I didn't really care about that crap right now, I was mainly focused on that big concert I'm going to tonight. No freaking way was I gonna let freaky dreams and a stalker stop me from enjoying myself.

Well…  
Least not if I could help it…


	2. Chapter 2: Solemn stalker

**Disclaimer**: Maximum Ride and all of the characters associated with Maximum Ride belong to James Patterson. Everything else is mine you hear me? MINE!

**Chapter description**: Sorry it took so long… But I know I'll just take even longer to write the next chapter, so, yeah ;; Ok, not an especially important chapter, but it had to be done eventually

**Overall Description**: Repressed memories are troubling the broken up flock 1 year on. And the arrival of more Avian teens either makes matters better, or worse.

**Pairings**: Just a heads up throughout the entire story. OCxMax, OCxFang, OCxIggy.

**Other things**: Character death, may be slight OOC-ness, I haven't read SOF yet so don't jump on me if I do anything that could contradict it, first few chapters are 1 year before the main plot, I'm different and I love it.

**Reviewers**: Thank you SO much for reviewing this, it means so much Keep em coming!

**POV for this chapter**: Chris Hope

**Warning**: The site was majorly pissing me off when I uploaded this, as you will see, so I've separated my paragraphs with lines. If it stops being annoying, I'll change it.

Chapter 2: Solemn stalker

----

I like being different.

There's nothing wrong with liking ones individualism is there?

No, I didn't think so.

Seriously, what's wrong with people liking things that some others think is odd or weird? People who against that are just stupid and wrong.

I'm into like fantasy books and stuff, it's interesting and fun to read.

But, off of that.

----

Like I said, there's this new guy at school, I don't really pay attention to what his name is, but he creeps me out. He's one of those angel faced pretty boys who could probably get you to do whatever he wants just by asking. And the worst bit, he's freaking stalking me!

So I'm probably a little paranoid, but having a bit of paranoia never really hurt anyone did it?

Oh, what tipped me off you ask?

Well…

----

"You got another one?" Julia snapped. She's my older sister, long brown hair, emerald green eyes, you know the look. "Mom's gonna kill you…."

"Oh tell someone who cares…" I groaned, rolling my eyes and putting a book into my locker, getting ready to leave. "It's not like it's the first one I've got, so as far as I care, it's just another bit of paper."

She just sighed and walked off. "Don't come crying to me when she takes you concert ticket."

I just flipped her off behind her back and turned to leave. Not noticing the guy behind my locker.

"You're Chris, right?" He asked. And there goes the skin crawling.

I jumped back a little… Ok a lot. "Maybe…" I said slowly, also turning around to see his smug expression. Ick. "Who wants to know?"

He started to slowly walk past me, his face twisting a little. "Just a few people." I swear he was snarling. "You're a very desired person."

If my skin wasn't crawling before, it was now. But I said I wasn't gonna let it get to me… So of course, I let it get to me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, but he just kept walking.

So, naturally, I walked off myself.

----

Did you happen to know the sky is really interesting? Yes, I just called that big blue void, interesting. I dunno, I just think it's better to look at things in a different view to everyone else. If you have a problem, tough.

Now what's strange, is that normally, I can tell what kind of bird that's flying around, but there was a couple of differently coloured feathers coming down from this flock of 6 weird looking birds.

But I'll leave that problem for later.

--End--

**E.O.C. (End of Chapter) Comments**: Sorry these are so short, it's just what I do. Like I said, keep the reviews coming, also, I will be posting a 3 joinable spots on the official MR forums soon, 2 males, 1 female, will post a link when it's done.


	3. Chapter 3: Flock

**Disclaimer**: Maximum Ride and all of the characters associated with Maximum Ride belong to James Patterson. Everything else is mine you hear me? MINE!

**Chapter description**: OMGOMGOMG! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Please forgive me muchly. Anyway, Max and the others finally intro'd here. Basically they fled a large scrap and are pretty badly banged up.

**Overall Description**: Repressed memories are troubling the broken up flock 1 year on. And the arrival of more Avian teens either makes matters better, or worse.

**Pairings**: Just a heads up throughout the entire story. OCxMax, OCxFang, OCxIggy.

**Other things**: Character death, may be slight OOC-ness, first few chapters are 1 year before the main plot, I'm different and I love it.

**Reviewers**: Thank you SO much for reviewing this, it means so much, I'm so sorry I disappointed you all by making you wait so long ;

**POV for this chapter**: Max

Chapter 3: Flock

**S**hakily, I turned my head to the rest of my flock. This was possibly the first time I ever could say that we were too exhausted to be flying.  
I swear I'd suddenly swapped powers with Angel because I was continually getting the thoughts of 'I'm hungry', and 'I wanna rest' floating around in my head, whether or not they were my own thoughts or not was yet to be discovered.  
"Max?" Nudge's voice came over the wind. _I'm hungry…_ "I'm hungry… Can we land soon?" I should've expected this, especially since we had bloody clothes, bruises slowly starting to show, and I swear I'm barely able to feel my wings anymore, there had to be at least a few more feathers there.  
"Yes, Nudge. I know you're hungry, and we will land soon ok?" I sighed, trying not to sound annoyed… Well… Not _too_ annoyed at least.  
It had been kind of troubling for us recently, the constant Eraser attacks had left us, mostly me, on an all time low, we haven't been able to stay in one place for a whole day and it was really starting to tick me off.  
What was troubling me the most though, is that I wasn't sure how much more we could take of this before one of us snapped, and on the thin wire I was on already from all this _Save the world_ crap, I was pretty sure it would be me.  
Me going nuts Not good for anyone.  
_You can't beat yourself up over this, Max._ Introducing the other thing contributing to my thoughts of going nuts, the voice in my head. _It isn't your fault you don't know when and where Erasers are going to be.  
_Even better, when it was wrong. _Actually, it is! _I mentally shouted. _It's my fault because they're just following us, and for all I know it could be this stupid chip that's doing it!_ Yes, for those of you who need a refresher course, I have some sort of chip in my body. I've got no idea what it does, no idea how to get it out, and the worst part, I knew exactly where it had come from all too well.  
It took me about 5 minutes to compose myself and found a nice secluded place to land, although to be perfectly honest, running from place to place had made me unsure of where I was.  
Yep, the great Maximum Ride was lost.  
_Typical  
_"All right, is everyone ok to do a little walking at least?" I asked, trying to sound up beat, but lets face it, that ship had sailed long ago.  
Most of the response I got was un-audible groaning, but I eventually heard everyone say yes. Angel especially, she's the only one who could be happy in this sort of situation.  
The reason?  
She still had her bear, Celeste. The annoying fur ball AKA Total. And strangely, had come out with the least number of scratches and bruises from fighting.  
That was weird, considering only a few months ago had Erasers shown up at our old home and try to snatch her away from us to hell on earth. But that's fine by me if they want to go easy on her, less blood and tears.

"How about there?" We were looking about the street, looking for anywhere that was cheap and wouldn't mind giving 6 _normal_ kids a large amount of food.  
"Mmm, I don't think they'd even serve us there…" Fang told Nudge, pointing out the fact that it was also a bar. First off, it would probably still be closed right now, not that I would know. Secondly, tall as we were for people our age, there's no one on earth they would sell food to us.  
We were getting desperate now, it was pathetic.  
In the end we just settled with a McDonalds, not exactly the best choice after the last time we were in one, but it was just another dark memory I could suppress.  
"How much cash do we have?" Iggy asked, reminding me that in the real world, food cost money.  
"Uhm, enough… I think…" I said, pulling out a few twenties, and accidentally, the credit card that strangely had my name on it, but I stuffed it back into my pocket.  
"Looks like it'll be more then enough!" Nudge said happily. And then we turned back to the cashier who looked with wide eyes at the 6 overly filled trays that lay in front of him and I gave him the cash.  
$40 dollars for a feasts worth amount of food, _rip off_.  
After scanning for any sign of smugness, none, we went off and sat in the corner of the restaurant, shovelling down everything. Seriously, I was surprised no one had choked yet.  
Absent minded, I was looking out of the window just in case. But what I saw wasn't what I was expecting.  
A guy around my age, obviously dyed red hair and black highlights was walking down the side way on the opposite side to us. A few yards behind him, 2 pretty faced looking models.  
My heart jumped, they were following him and he didn't have a clue.  
More importantly, they were following a human.  
I whispered Fang as soon as I'd registered this. He gave me a 'Not our problem' look and I scowled at him.  
Then got up and left, everyone except Fang and Iggy watching me.

"Where's Max going?" Angel asked.  
"Off to be Super Max, defender of the weak again…" Fang sighed and took a bite of his burger.


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**Disclaimer**: Maximum Ride and all of the characters associated with Maximum Ride belong to James Patterson. Everything else is mine you hear me? MINE!

**A/N**: I should just do these like bi-monthly, seeing as that's basically what I'm doing. Anywho, once again I'm sorry for taking so long with this.

**Chapter description**: Max and Chris run from erasers. And find themselves literally in an awkward position.

**Overall Description**: Repressed memories are troubling the broken up flock 1 year on. And the arrival of more Avian teens either makes matters better, or worse.

**Pairings**: Just a heads up throughout the entire story. OCxMax, OCxFang, OCxIggy.

**Other things**: Character death, may be slight OOC-ness, first few chapters are 1 year before the main plot, I'm different and I love it.

**Reviewers**: Some one asked if I had a Degree in Writing. I answer with this. 'If I did I would be an author by now and wouldn't be wasting my time with fan fics' XD. Still, keep 'em coming

**POV for this chapter**: Max

**W**hat would Erasers want with teenagers you're probably asking right now? I've got no freaking idea.  
I mean, they got us when we were just babies (as far as we know anyway), so you're asking the wrong girl here.  
Typically enough for this time of day, the roads were packed with cars, making it difficult to see the kid and get across to the other side.  
God I wish I could've used my wings right now, but I don't want another fiasco like in that restaurant… Despite it being hilarious.  
I jumped when I heard a weird noise coming from a little ways down, seeing that a crossing signal had just changed to walk. Perfect!  
Running as fast as I could, meaning probably faster then those guys in the Olympics, I dashed across the street and raced towards the Erasers who were starting to close in.  
"Watch out!" I yelled ahead, making a lot of people turn towards me as I leapt at one of the Erasers, bring him to the ground.  
The guy they were stalking jumped as he saw them, possibly me as well, but he also looked like he recognised them.  
"Hey, what's going on…?" He stammered, obviously confused, along with the rest of the high street.  
But drawing attention wasn't smart, Erasers really don't seem to care if they're seen in broad day light, and I should've noticed the one I'd body slammed was changing right under me.  
I leapt of him and grabbed the red head's wrist, pulling him along.  
"No time to explain right now, I'll tell you later." I said quickly as we slammed our feet along the pavement, running as fast as I could without losing my grip on him.  
But with my hearing, not only did I hear gasps of shock and whispers of people saying stuff about movies and special effects (more nostalgia trips, 2 in 1 day isn't what I'd call pleasant or memorable), but the sound of large claws scraping across the pavement.  
They'd changed and they really wanted this kid.  
Seriously, what the heck is going on?  
"Where are you taking me, and what exactly is so bad about those guys?" The guy said, his heavy breathing making my ears ring lightly as I dragged him left into the local park, so densely covered with trees the whole thing seemed to glow green.  
It made me feel sick.  
"I said no time explain!" I told him snappishly. "All you need to know is that those guys would've done a lot of harm to you."  
"What, the new guys from my class?" He asked, and I saw out of the corner of my eye he was starting to turn his head around to see.  
"Don't!" I yelled, not wanting him to be scared witless, which would make this 10 times harder.  
He snapped his head back so fast it looked like he could've turned it 180 degrees.  
Making me feel even more sick.  
"Well, can you at least tell me who you are?" He asked, trying to make me swerve to the right, so I followed.  
It couldn't hurt I guess…  
"My name's Max."  
"Max?… I thought that was a guys name?"  
Oh, he did not just say that… If I wasn't such an overly caring, kind, loving person, I would've turned around and slapped him.  
…  
I'll slap him later.  
Ignoring his comment, I continued. "Well, do you at least have the courtesy to tell me your name?" I asked.  
"Oh, right. It's Chris." He told me. "Christopher Hope."  
Ok, names out of the way, good start. "Well, I have absolutely no idea where we're going…" I told him  
"Why do you think I took you this way?" Chris asked, swing me towards an opening in the trees.  
I accidentally tripped over in the opening though, trust me…  
And that's not the worst thing. I brought him down with me… And we ended up with him laying on top of me… Eyes locked.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

**A/N**: Ah… Hehe, hi guys, yeah I got sidetracked, again… I think I'm gonna combine some chapters cause if you've noticed, they're pretty short…

**Reviewers**: I only had one person I didn't know review me last time and it was the shortest lamest review ever. GIVE ME MORE INFORMATION PEOPLE!

**POV for this chapter**: Max

**I**t took me about a nano-second for me to process this and threw the guy off of me. As if I didn't need to feel anymore insecure.  
Note to self: Find more kids like us.  
"Well, at least we shook 'em…" I said, looking about the small clearing Chris had pulled me into. "But, are you sure you dunno what they were after you for?"  
He said up, rubbing the back of his head, oops, didn't mean to push him that hard. He shook his head no though. "Not a clue… All I know I that one of those guys were in my class." He told me.  
Erasers in an actual school, where've I seen this before?  
"Well, we should be alright here for a while…" I said, giving the area another quick scan.  
Chris raised his eye brows at me. "What do you mean _we_?" He snapped, making me jump a little. "I've gotta get home, despite this… Crazy girl…"  
I would've been more offended, except, first off, it was true (Note the voice in my head, which strangely hasn't said a word lately), and second, he mentioned he had a home to get to. Reminding me I didn't…  
Humans were lucky…  
To my shock, my expression must of changed, cause his softened a little as well. "Well… Thanks, I guess…" He said and turned off to walk out of the clearing. "I owe you, if what you say is true, maybe see you around?"  
Much to my dismay, I nodded a little and turned around.

I'd let too much get to me recently. I didn't understand why either, which was what made it worse. I don't like getting upset as most of you know so this really wound me up.  
Even more annoying though, I walked back to were I left Fang and the others, and guess what?  
Not only had they eaten my food, they'd taken off.  
_Fang, you are so dead!_

I started walking down the high street, hoping I'd see them hiding out in an alleyway waiting for me, or in a shop trying to blend in… While looking for me.  
But, I had to stop being _too_ overprotective at some time… When pigs fly of course. (Well, they've already got us flying, so it could happen) But they were my family, I couldn't help being so overprotective.  
I walked around for 10 minutes or so when I finally figured out where they'd be. How did I figure it out?

I was standing in front of a toy shop.  
Didn't take brainy Max to figure Angel probably begged Fang and the others to go in, and even Mr. Happy sunshine has a soft spot for her. And if she hadn't asked them, she probably used that power of hers, which if she had, we'd need another _long_ talk.

I entered and generally looked about the place, a few things catching my eye, but I tried not to pay attention to them.

"There you are!" I snapped, and stomped over to Gazzy and Iggy who were looking at some boys toy thing, I didn't pay attention. "Why'd you take off like that?"

"We can't find the others." Gazzy said, almost immediately after I'd finished and I froze. "We were waiting for you to come back but then Fang got up saying we had to go find you…"

Iggy took over. "We split up, Fang on his own, Nudge with Angel and me with Gazzy." He told me. "But then that was it, we lost sight and sound with each other, so we don't know where they are."


End file.
